


Meeting Anime

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fangirl, Friendship, Gen, Manga & Anime, Slice of Life, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Violet discovers Anime and makes two new friends.
Relationships: Violet Alden & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Meeting Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Boxcar Children.

Violet was the shyest of the Alden children. She had friends but none of them were at school and all of them were also friends of the other Alden children, who were eight, thirteen, fifteen and sixteen respectively, Violet being the thirteen year oold.

She was drawing in her history class because she was already finished with her school work. A girl glanced over at her work. She then shoved a piece of paper onto Violet's desk. "Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? I know it doesn't look good… but I just can't figure out what I'm doing."

"What is she?" Violet asked.

"She's a sailor scout, duh," the girl rolled her eyes as if Violet should know.

"Is Sailor Scouts some sort of cartoon?"

"Kind of… sailor scouts are from the Anime Sailor Moon… we don't call Anime a cartoon. It's from Japan."

"Her arms and legs are disproportional. Try making them longer," Violet then went back to drawing.

The other girl then showed her friend her improved picture and her friend raised her eyebrows. "How did you figure out what you were doing wrong?"

"That girl told me… though she doesn't know anything about Anime, she is a very good artist,"

"I bet she'll refuse to draw anything for us that is Anime," the other girl stated. "All the art kids think that Anime isn't an art form and that we're not artists."

"Try her then…" the first girl commented.

The second girl pulled out a red device and slid it under the desk. "Can you draw this? It's a Bulbasaur."

"Sure." Upon a new sheet of paper in a matter of seconds Bulbasaur appeared on the paper.

"Wow… that was fast…"

"Yeah, but that one was easy, try this one.. it's Charmander…"

Again Violet quickly drew it, and accurately at that. And to their surprise she also drew it in some different positions not shown on the picture.

"She's good…"

"Hey… do you want to come to the after school Anime Club with us?"

"I don't even know what it is, other then what you told me,"

"But you're good at drawing it… did you enjoy doing it?"

"Yeah… I did. I'll have to call my grandfather, but sure… if I can stay after school I'll go."


End file.
